Pengecut
by No. Looking
Summary: Ia masih mencintaimu, apa pun yang terjadi/"Aku hanya menyingkirkan dirinya yang 'baru'. Aku hanya butuh dirinya yang 'lama!"/Bung, kau sudah salah jalan./"Aku tidak salah. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah 'Young Master', bukan 'dia'..."/Special-present-fic for ShizuharaS89, maaf telat sekali.../chara-death/short- fic/Setting after season 2/silahkan berkomentar...


**PENGECUT**

**T**

**Angst and Supernatural**

**GJ, OOC, typo, Chara's Death, romansa gagal-semoga tidak-, rated-M terselubung, minim dialog dan penyebutan nama karakter secara langsung, Bloody scene, menurut sudut pandang penulis, alur kecepatan, short-fic**

**Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana**

**Present-fic for Shizuharakuro89/ShizuharaS89. Maaf telat sekali, Saya baru sembuh dari penyakit lama yang kumat.**

_-ENJOY READING-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ruangan lapang tersebut gelap.

Sangat gelap; jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gedung berisi ruang lapang yang tampak tak terjamah itu berada di sudut kota Roma. Dengan hiasan jaring laba-laba, debu, dan udara dingin nan lembap, tempat itu cocok untuk menjadi sarang hantu—dikutip dari ucapan sahabat kekasihnya tersayang.

Suara-suara yang terpantul di dinding itu membuatnya yakin bahwa saat ini ia terlihat sangat memalukan. Tentu, suara menjijikkan itu memang berasal dari bibir seksinya. Kekasihnya itu memang bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat agresif, kejam, dan ambisius melebihi dirinya yang seorang bajak laut.

Borgol yang mengikatnya terhubung dengan kenop pintu, lehernya dicekik kasar dengan dasi hitam kebanggaan seorang _Italian _yang menduduki dirinya. Mata hijau penuh kilau yang menambah daya tariknya sebagai seorang pria—terlebih ia seorang _Spaniard_, ia asli kelahiran _Country of Passion _itu—tertutup indah oleh robekan kemeja putihnya. Taktik nakal yang membuatnya makin sensitif.

"Ah, lakukan terus. Jangan berhenti, jangan hilangkan suaramu! Kita baru jalan 3 ronde, jangan bilang kau lelah, _Bastard!_"

Ucapan dengan nada dingin membuatnya agak bergidik. Sejak kapan mafia kecilnya mampu mendominasi?

Dengan perlahan, bibir merahnya terbuka, memperdengarkan desah indah yang biasanya bernada ceria, seiring pergerakan maju-mundur kasar tanpa persiapan dari mafianya yang terbakar api cemburu.

Salah dia juga, sih, mabuk dan mau menemani _Dutchman _yang merupakan kawan lama—tidak, dia tidak lupa bahwa dulu mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus sebagai sesama bajak laut, meski kini mereka telah memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing—nya meski hanya semalam.

Kini tubuh terbalut kulit _Tan _dan cairan merah berwarna merah tersebut merasakannya lagi. Sensasi menyebalkan ketika tidak bisa merasakan kepuasan hasrat yang sangat akrab dengannya. Ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu; apa pun itu, meski ia harus memohon dengan gaya paling sensual yang pernah ada asalkan permintaannya dituruti.

"Ahh~ L-Lovi-iii, _Por Fav-voooorrr~~_"

Senyum tertarik kejam dari wajah pemuda di atasnya, hingga—

"Sudah cukup, _Signore_. Hentikan hobi menggalaumu hanya karena setelah lama sakit kau mendapati orang yang kau cintai telah ada pemiliknya. Apalagi, sudah salah rating, kau salah fandom. Hentikan hobi mengintipmu itu, aku muak melihat wajah depresi bercampur senang melihat aksi Lovi padaku."

—h-hah?

O-oh, benar juga. Saya salah cerita, rating, dan fandom. Ini FKI, bukan fandom Hetalia. Haha. Dan, hei, Spain, bisa tolong berhenti membongkar aibku? Lagipula Saya kesepian karena Cak Anang Hermansyah pun berhenti menggalau. 'Benar kumencintaimu~ tapi tak beginiii~~'

"Cukup, _bastard_. Cepat pergi atau peluruku memasuki kepalamu."

Iya, iya, sebentar, Romano~ masih malas, nih! Tapi, sebelum itu, Spain, logat Spanyol-mu dalam bahasa Italia terdengar seksi. Kapan-kapan aku ingin mengajakmu kencan di suatu tempat. _Will you?_

"Haha~ _Gracias_, tapi aku tak sudi jalan denganmu~"

"_GET THE FUCK OUT, OR I WILL BITCH YOUR ASS OUT, STRONZO!_"

Iya, iya, Saya pergi!

_._

_._

_-Mulai dari sini, baru cerita yang asli. Mohon maklum karena otak _Author _satu ini masih agak korslet setelah lama sakit, jadi masih agak kacau penulisannya-_

_*salam damai*_

_._

_._

Iblis.

Aah, iblis.

Sejauh mata memandang, kau akan mendapati banyak persepsi akan iblis oleh manusia.

Sebutkanlah, iblis adalah jelmaan api, iblis adalah malaikat yang terusir, iblis adalah makhluk penjerumus ke dalam dosa, iblis adalah begini, iblis adalah begitu, dan iblis adalah bla bla bla.

Iblis seringkali digambarkan sebagai sosok yang tampan, burung gagak, atau tetek bengek lainnya yang menyangkut nafsu duniawi.

Makhluk yang manusia kutuk sekali pun sama-sama makhluk Tuhan.

Namun apakah manusia sadar bahwa iblis lahir dari apa yang disebut 'keseimbangan'?

Ya, keseimbangan yang dibuat Tuhan untuk menciptakan apa itu dunia, apa itu kehidupan, sehingga manusia yang merupakan makhluk-Nya tidak akan merasa bosan, namun juga membuatmu ingin mengutuknya dengan beribu-ribu atau berjuta-juta kutukan.

"Bukankah begitu, _Young Master?_"

Kuda hitam yang senantiasa menjadi perlambang olehnya—meski ia adalah burung gagak penuh dosa nan pesona—itu perlahan bergerak—pemuda itu pelakunya—memakan pion benteng berwarna abu-abu (_Freak, yeah_) yang merupakan pion-mu.

Iblis itu pengecut.

Sesungguhnya manusia jauh lebih _Superior _darinya.

Pendapat itu tercetus tiba-tiba, ketika kau telah menjadi sesosok makhluk tampan dengan daya tarik luar biasa meski _Inhuman_, makhluk yang disebut-sebut _Immortal_, yang merupakan kesalahan fatal kreasi pertama gagak peliharaanmu.

Engkau yang selalu diperlakukan layaknya kupu-kupu biru tersayang ternoda sayapnya, hitam merajalela dengan tali api membakar perlahan.

"Ah, sekarang giliran anda."

Pion kuda itu bergerak, lalu menghenyakkan mediumnya di atas salah satu petak sebuah papan hitam-putih khas catur favoritmu.

Perlahan, bola merah yang sangat kau sukai itu meredup cahyanya, tergantikan oleh kilau sakit mendalam yang sangat kau benci. Dirimu yang duduk manis hanya bisa diam tak bergerak.

Menghibur? Jangan harap.

"Bukankah hari ini cuacanya sangat buruk, _Young Master? _Kebetulan sekali, hari ini tepat 64 tahun semenjak kejadian 'hari itu'." sosok iblis yang kau beri nama 'Sebastian Michaelis' sebagai kepala pelayanmu ratusan tahun lalu itu tersenyum getir. Kau masih tak bergerak barang sesenti pun meski ekspresimu mulai mengeras.

"Apakah... anda masih mengingat 'hari itu'?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada sedih. Segera ingatanmu berputar, mengurutkan insiden demi insiden yang pernah terjadi antara kalian berdua tanpa pandang bulu besar atau kecil maknanya bagimu.

Suara kembali hilang, yang tersisa hanyalah pandangan mederita milik pemuda di depanmu.

Pion hitam miliknya kembali bergerak, tangannya bergetar sesaat.

_._

_-Loser-_

_._

Remaja manis berusia 14 tahun itu memang DAN sangat menyebalkan.

Arogan, sombong, egois, benci kekalahan, dan serakah sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang dengan tidak sabar kau pahami.

Majikan kecil nan lemah yang kau temukan ketika tengah menjelajahi dunia nyata dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari pada hewan ternak yang disembelih dengan berbagai luka batin dan tubuh yang kini dengan seenaknya selalu memerintahmu.

Tapi, itu dulu.

Kini kau menemukan ada yang berbeda, bukan?

Hal yang kau temukan adalah sebuah perasaan. Perasaan itu hangat, suci, dan sulit diketahui artinya oleh pelayan berwajah mesum sepertimu—hei, ini dikutip langsung dari bibi Tuan Mudamu, tahu?

Awalnya memang kau tak peduli.

Tapi, perasaan itu tak pernah muncul ketika sang tunangan dari remaja tersebut datang berkunjung, perasaan itu hanya hadir ketika ia sendirian atau tengah bersamamu.

Dan tiap kali kau menelusuri isi hati dari pantulan bola biru itu, kau justru menyesal.

Karena kau tak mengerti arti debaran hangat di dadamu tiap melihat atau mengingatnya, _Buddy._

Tuan Muda-mu yang sangat egois itu terkadang menatapmu dalam-dalam layaknya orang dewasa. Terkadang pipi mungilnya bersemu merah tanpa alasan atau ketika kau berdekatan dengannya. Dan terkadang ia terlihat melamun sambil menyeringai—atau tersenyum, terserah.

Kau bahkan tak mengerti siapa yang ada dalam mimpinya ketika ia mengalami mimpi basah pertamanya, namun dengan seenaknya kau merasa bahwa dirimulah _Partner_-nya.

Apa tamparan di pipimu masih tidak cukup untuk menyadarkanmu dari imaji mesum itu, Sebastian?

Hari-hari semacam itu terus terulang hingga kau merasa mual dan bosan namun menikmati diam-diam.

Tapi akhirnya kau menemukan hal yang menarik. Kau mendapati perbedaan yang mencolok yaitu perubahan tingkah tuanmu yang terjadi secara signifikan.

Ia mulai jarang menatapmu benci, ia mulai jarang memasang wajah arogan. Awalnya kau memang merasa aneh, tapi ketika kau paham...

Tatapan matanya dalam, hangat, dan... penuh nafsu.

Wajahnya yang manis terlihat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau nakal; apa pun itu kau terlihat menikmatinya.

Dan saat itulah kau sadar akan sebuah dosa yang kau tanggung.

Demi Raja Iblis yang terkutuk, kau mencintainya, Sebastian Michaelis. Kau mencintaimu majikanmu, makananmu, hartamu. Kau mencintai seorang anak manusia laki-laki bernama Ciel Phantomhive.

Kau mencintainya lebih dari apa pun. Kau pun mulai melupakan niatmu sebagai iblis yang—ya ampun, apakah kau tak pernah lagi melihat senyummu sejak kau sadar akan perasaan yang kau miliki?

... demi Neraka panas yang terkutuk, kau tersenyum dengan tulus hanya di hadapannya.

Suara 'tik-tok' beryanyi, jarum jam menggelinding, kalender sobek tanggal satu halaman di lantai, dan jadwal bulanan lepas dari sampulnya.

Sang gagak lepas dari belenggu rantai.

Malam menjadi latar pertunjukan.

Semakin lama nafsumu kian tak terbendung. Hasrat kotor yang kau miliki tumpah ruah berpadu dengan iringan teriakannya yang bagaikan ekstasi, suara manis yang membuatmu candu seakan tengah mengkonsumsi ganja atau heroin.

Bajunya robek, bajumu pun robek.

Cairan putih kental pertanda dosa yang mencurigakan itu menetes dimana-mana.

Tubuh lengket, panas, dan penuh gairah saling bersentuhan membentuk jalinan rumit yang belum waktunya di-'konsumsi' oleh majikanmu tersayang itu.

Ini dosa, kawan.

Wajahnya yang memohon memacu nafsumu—persetan dengan julukan 'pedofil' yang ditujukan padamu esok hari—, erangan tertahan menambah _Libido_-mu, dan desah seksi menggandakan semangatmu.

Tiada kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang terucap, cukup tubuh yang berbicara.

Namun, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ini masih belum waktunya? Kau terlalu cepat bertindak, kau bahkan seenaknya hadir dalam hidupnya, dengan sembarangan memasuki relung hatinya yang seharusnya bukan untukmu.

Kau kotori makhluk manis itu.

Egomu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milikmu, tapi...

Kau salah.

Sampai kapan pun ia memang tidak untukmu. Sejak ia masih anak-anak, manusia, bahkan ketika ia menjadi iblis.

_He is __**not**__ belongs to you_.

Dia semakin jauh, semakin sulit kau miliki, semakin berbeda, semakin...

Gairahmu hilang, nafsumu lenyap, hasratmu dihancurkan angin, dan cintamu terbang pada sosoknya yang lama.

Ciel Phantomhive yang manusia.

Ia berubah.

Wajah manisnya tiada senyum, tiada semburat merah, tiada lagi akal bulus nan liciknya. Hilang sudah afeksi benci pada manusia, hilang sudah perasaannya, hilang sudah rasa sakitnya. Hilang sudah semuanya selain tubuh abadi.

Atau setidaknya begitu menurutmu.

Kau rindu sosoknya yang dulu. Rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu, rindu.

Kau ingin dirinya yang lama, kau tak butuh dirinya yang sekarang.

Tidak sama sekali.

Maka dengan tegas kau putuskan untuk mengumpankannya pada kawan lamamu—anjing penjaga Neraka yang pernah kau buat kehilangan kepala satu kali—Cerberus. Kau bahkan masih sempat merobek tubuhnya, kau bahkan tega memakan kekuatannya, naik ke tubuhnya, dan terakhir; mengoyak jiwanya, meski kau hanya menghancurkan dan memakannya (dengan susah payah, sulit memakan jiwa sesama Iblis) separuh.

Organ tubuh yang telah lama tak berfungsi hancur, terlumat kasar oleh gigi putih seksimu. Jantung yang dulu merupakan organ vital miliknya kini telah lama berhenti berdetak, darah bermuncratan seraya kau menancapkan taring ke sana. Manik biru yang dulu menggodamu, memancarkan afeksi cinta hanya kepadamu kini tak ubahnya dengan bola lunak yang tertusuk kuku panjangmu hingga darah dan cairan bening menetes menuruni tanganmu. Kulit pualamnya yang rentan kini tercabik-cabik; sobek; dan apa pun itu yang menggoreskan tinta merah di kanvas cantik bernama 'Ciel Phantomhive'.

Engkau telah gelap mata.

Darah dimana-mana. Mawar putih kesayangannya jatuh dengan lemah ke tanah, diiringi oleh mawar merah yang menusuk kelopak suci dengan duri cantiknya.

Kau membunuhnya.

'Ya, tapi, aku akan menghidupkannya kembali lagi menjadi manusia. Aku ingin dirinya yang dulu.'

Tapi kau salah jalan.

'Ia tak lagi mencintaiku. Ia hanya ingin membuangku.'

Ia mencintaimu. Ia selalu ingin bersamamu.

'Ia menghancurkanku dari dalam.'

Ia berusaha untuk mengobati sakit dalam hatimu, ia selalu mencoba menghangatkannya kembali dengan tangannya yang kian dingin.

'Ia meninggalkanku sendiri.'

... bukankah itu salahmu?

Itu kesalahanmu yang nomor dua, Sebastian, namun ini pun menjadi kali kedua seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang arogan mengampunimu, setia mengasihimu dalam eksistensi yang berbeda. Baik _Immortal _atau tidak, ia masih mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia mendukungmu.

Namun engkaulah yang mengkhianatinya.

Benar, 'kan, kalau iblis itu pengecut? Kau bahkan lari dari kenyataan. Pengecut.

Lalu, kenapa kau baru sadar?

_._

_-Pengecut-_

_._

Air mata ingin sekali menetes, namun hal itu mustahil.

Kau sudah tidak hidup, kau sudah mati.

Kau hanyalah arwah penasaran yang selalu mengawasinya; hanya separuh dari jiwa utuh pada umumnya.

Tubuhmu yang dulu dijahit dengan susah payah oleh pelayanmu tersayang itu kini tinggal tulang. Putih seram bernoda darah. Daging tak lagi mengisi sela tulangmu, yang ada hanya angin segar yang menerobos celah rangka tanpa hiasan serangga yang numpang tinggal.

Helai kelabu kini habis, hal yang patut dimaklumi megingat tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa itu telah berusia ratusan tahun. Bola mata birumu kini tidak mengisi dua lubang di tengkorak. Hanya ada kegelapan kosong di sana alih-alih manik cantikmu. Irismu yang seindah lautan dalam pun kini setia berada di saku pelayanmu, selalu ia elus dengan sayang dan diletakkan di sisi meja tiap kalian 'bermain' catur.

Tak ada lagi cairan sperma di dalam lubang pantatmu. Tak ada lagi kecupan panas penuh nafsu tiap terjadi kontak antar kalian berdua. Tak ada lagi malam-malam indah, panas, seksi, dan menggoda ketika pelayanmu itu mengangkat rangkamu ke kamar kalian di _Mansion_ kosong tak berpenghuni ini.

Yang ada hanyalah rasa cinta murni dan tulus yang mengikatmu padanya.

Pion abu-abu didepanmu rangkamu bergerak, memakan pion ratu yang terlihat seperti sengaja diumpankan di tengah permainan catur oleh kekasihmu—dulu. Kau merasa hina karena pernah mengira bahwa dirinya milikmu dan dirimu miliknya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Pergerakan pion yang mustahil di depan mantan tubuhmu pun jelas kekuatan gagakmu itu. Mana mungkin tulang rentan tanpa jiwa itu mampu menyentuh lalu menggerakkan pion?

Suasana hening menghampiri. Sebastian sengaja tidak melanjutkan permainan. Fokus matanya jatuh pada—rangka—mu.

Perlahan mantan anjing peliharaanmu itu menghentikan permainan di tengah jalan dan mulai beranjak dari sofa empuk yang masih ia duduki sampai pada detik ia berdiri, lalu menghampiri tubuh kosongmu yang berupa tengkorak berbalut tuksedo putih mewah sedangkan miliknya hitam elegan.

Langkah 'tak' dan 'tuk' hasil kerja sepatu kulit miliknya memantul merobek selimut sunyi.

Mata merahnya memancarkan rasa bersalah, kesedihan, duka, dan bermacam-macam emosi lain yang mestinya tidak ada pada makhluk sepertinya.

Bibir pucatnya mulai terbuka, berusaha melafalkan kata-kata yang sangat sulit kau duga.

"... maaf... maafkan aku..."

Fokusnya tetap ada pada tubuhmu, lalu menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan tengkorakmu.

Ia menciummu, ia mencium di tempat yang dulu merupakan bibirmu dengan penuh cinta sedangkan kau tak mampu membalasnya alih-alih mengusap cairan bening di pipinya.

Ia menangis.

"Maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaaf..." kalimat itu terus terdengar bagaikan mantra.

Kau hanya bisa diam terpaku. Kau hanya bisa menjerit bisu. Kau hanya bisa tersedu dalam ironi tanpa realita.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, jiwamu yang telah lelah mulai beranjak memeluk pemuda iblis yang nyatanya masih terikat denganmu.

Kau memeluk pemuda itu, sembari menunggu waktu hingga jiwamu benar-benar lenyap secara pelan namun manis.

Ciel Phantomhive, ia masih mencintaimu.

Si pengecut itu masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu dalam bayang-bayang dosa.

**THE END**

**A/N :**Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam, saudara-saudara setanah air. Dengan Zwart yang masih agak galau melihat beberapa bungkus vitamin dan antibiotik dari dokter di kamarnya.

Okeee... kali ini Saya kembali dengan _One-shot Fail _dengan kesalahan pembuka yang lebih panjang dari deskripsi asli fic-nya yang ditulis karena tuntutan nafsu (...). Bagaimana? Lebih kacaukah? Semoga tidak, tifus dan gejala sinusitis sudah cukup membuat Saya sulit bergerak dan berpikir berminggu-minggu sejak akhir Lebaran serta kaki kanan Saya cedera cukup parah jadi susah jalan... sudah bagus dokternya mengizinkan rawat di rumah... == sekali pun hasilnya ketika bikin fic langsung ngaco sangat begini.

Fic ini kudedikasikan khusus untuk adik kecil nan manisku **Shizuharakuro89**! Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke... emm, 13? Berapa pun itu, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu~ jangan sepertiku yang sejak lahir sakit-sakitan. == Maaf, ya, telat kasih hadiah~ tanggal 1 Agustus sudah lama terlewat, pula...

Aih, ngomong-ngomong ada yang kangen Saya? Ada yang cari Saya? Ada yang butuh semangat dari _The Awesome Me?_ Ulang Tahun Saya sudah dekat, lho! Oktober hari ke-12! Ada yang mau kasih hadiah?*ngarep**ditendang*

Oke, saatnya balas review cerita perdana Saya, **Trick and Treat! **yang telah dinaikkan ratingnya :

**Guest : **Waduh, tidak usah repot-repot panggil 'kak', cukup dengan Nero/Noir/Zwart. Saya berasa tua, nih... padahal selama ini selalu dikira lebih muda dari umur aslinya*numpangcurhat#kicked*... Memang terinspirasi dari PV dan lagunya, _Amigo! _Hehe, seneng aku lak kon yo seneng (Saya senang kalau anda juga suka—Suroboyoan mode : On)~ terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**RaFa Llight S.N : **Waah, terima kasih, kawan! Saya senang dengan kepuasanmu membaca cerita panjang nan melelahkan itu. Haha... yang bikin juga merinding tiap lihat boneka setelah mengetiknya, lho... =A= Ada yang bilang, boneka itu memiliki nyawa dan meski pun diam, dia bisa merasakan emosi pemiliknya. Benar, tidak? Banyak yang bilang kalau itu hanya takhayul, sih... hehe, terima kasih atas reviewnya! Oh, salam untuk adikmu juga. :D

Selamat HUT RI 17 Agustus kemarin dan selamat Idul Fitri pula bagi yang merayakan!*sudah telat* Oh, sekaligus memperingati peristiwa Bom Bali yang terjadi pada hari UlTahku. Tch... yang penting, _Happy Birthday, Myself._

Yap, sekian, mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih, _God bless us._

_**NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS PLEASE!**_


End file.
